


Feral Hearts

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: The Life of A Wolf [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Distrust, Family, Found Family, Kindness, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Wolf Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Noctis is caught in a well-devised trap. Will he make it out? Or will he be served up on a silver platter.





	1. Free to Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is like, a tie in? companion? to the lucrowe piece, i might make edits on it, i honestly shouldnt even be posting it rn lol since im working on so much stuff BUT IM EXCITED OK, tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoy it!

He should have listened to Gladio. 

 

_ If I make it out of this, I might just tell him he was right, I really shouldn’t have run off.  _ He thought to himself as he tried to rip his leg from the trap he had been caught in. 

 

_ “Be careful, Noct. Keep your senses about you and  _ always  _ know where you are and whose around.”  _  Gladio’s voice rang in his head. He wanted to howl. He wanted help. He didn’t know how to get out of this by himself.

 

He heard branches snapping and his heart picked up. They were getting closer, it was time for them to check their traps. He had been here too long. His time was almost up. He was panicking. He bit at the wood breaking the branches- the nets around him. His leg was caught in metal teeth and it was being torn more and more as he moved, as he tried to get free. A bit of wood ran through his thigh and kept his paw stuck in the metal teeth. A net with cloth was covering his vision, he was flying blind. Going off panicking instinct. He couldn’t see and his senses were too engulfed in his own blood to pick up on much else.  _ Who  _ else.

 

The rising panic caused a ringing in his ears. He could hear footsteps. But it sounded like a herd. He was going to die tonight. All because of a stupid mistake. A stupid idea from a stupid kid trying to impress his stupid friend. He whimpered softly but kept working. Ignoring the splintering wood at his mouth or the scraps of cloth stuck in his teeth, his bleeding gums. 

 

“We caught one fellas! What a fucking idiot gettin’ caught in  _ that.”  _

 

Noctis froze as he heard the voices. Closer than he thought they were. Laughter rang around him. He tensed his body and began to growl. Maybe he could scare  _ some  _ of them off.

 

Somehow. 

 

He hoped.

 

“Lookit that fellas! Tryna be tough! Yer caught in a doozie of’a trap there ain’t nothin’ you can do ta’ scare us ya git.” 

 

The voice spoke again and someone tore the cover from his head. It tore through his teeth but finally he could see. 

 

He was surrounded. There were a lot of them. More than he could take on even in the best of condition. Most of them looked pleased. His heart was still racing. Faster and faster. He was getting light headed but passing out now was certainly a death sentence.

 

He bared his bloody teeth and snapped at the men closest to him. They laughed and taunted him, teased him. Got him to tear his leg open more. He felt more spikes at his throat. He ignored them, trying to at least get  _ one. _

 

“Stop this! It isn’t necessary let’s just cage ‘im up and take him back.” A voice spoke from behind him. 

 

He tried to twist around to hear see who spoke when another spoke up.

 

“What does it matter Nyx it ain't like it understands us.”

 

Noctis snarled lowly. How lowly did they think of his kind? The others seemed to agree but still did as the one man, Nyx had said. They worked carefully to get him caged up and afterward hoisted him. He tried to get a good swipe in, or a bite but to no avail.

 

He tried to smash his body against the cage.Tried knocking the men off balance. 

 

“Knock it off beast!” the large man that spoke after the Nyx shouted, and jostled the cage knocking Noctis off balance again. 

 

He choked off a pained yelp with a fierce growl. 

 

“We gotta stop, he’ll bleed to death before we get him home.” 

 

Home? Why home? Where was home. 

 

“We’ll never make it home if we have to take care of the damn beast, it’s his own damn fault for gettin’ caught like an idiot!”

 

The Nyx man sighed, “We’re stopping, if we want him alive we  _ need  _ to stop the bleeding, stop the hassling. We’ve got a mission put your prejudices aside, this is more important than that.” 

 

The other men grumbled but again, ultimately listened. Was this Nyx-man the alpha then? Noctis didn’t trust him.

 

He just needed to stay conscious long enough to take advantage of their patching up.

 

Just long enough to run.

 

Long enough to hide. To be himself once more. They’d never capture a man in the woods. They’re after his wolves, not his  _ people.  _

 

A small scoff left his throat as everything went black.


	2. The sky gets dimmer, and your light shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis gets to know one of his captors. A bit.

Noctis woke to the feeling of hands touching him where there were no longer any hands. He was too weak to do much other than panic and try to shake off the feeling. His vision was fuzzy but he could tell they had stopped for the night.  _ Hopefully it was still the same night. Hopefully i'm only out a couple hours…  _

 

He tried to lift his head to look around more, but couldn’t.

 

“You still with us?” a voice jostled his awareness, setting his heart racing once more as he tried to jerk around to see who spoke. Only to find the Nyx-man sitting near his cage. He forced up a growl. The Nyx-man held up his hands. “Woah there, I mean no harm.” Noctis didn’t believe him and bared his teeth more.  The Nyx-man shook his head.

 

“Look i’ll be blunt, you need water. I’m surprised you’re lucid right now. Or nearly. You’ve lost quite a bit of blood and you’re still putting up a strong front. I’m impressed i’ll give you that. But there’s nothing you can do anymore. You’ve been caught and we aren’t stupid enough to let our guard down enough to let you go,” Nyx-man began filling up a small wooden bowl, “you’ve put our journey off by a couple of days though you should be pleased to know. Your health is a top priority. The men will complain but we need you healthy and strong. Or at least alive.”

 

He sighs as he slips the bowl in the cage near enough Noctis’ mouth for him to drink, but not near enough for him to get a bite in. The damn man had the audacity to grin at his attempt. 

 

“I won’t lie, I like your fire. It’s a shame really. But a job is a job. Like it or not it keeps food on my families table” 

 

Noctis couldn’t fault him there. He huffed,  _ but you’re taking me away from mine. _

 

It was almost as if Nyx-man understood him. His smile grew forlorn. He shook his head and stood, “Drink, ok? You need to stay hydrated.”

 

Noctis fell once more into darkness, the soft tinkling of something glass and wood echoing into his dreams.

  
  


\--_--_--_--_--

  
  


He woke once more with the jostling of his cage. The water the Nyx-man had given him being tossed all over him. The men carrying the cage were laughing. Jokes on them, wet fur never smelled that great, he could plot through their journey, or sleep. They’d have to smell his dirty fur.

 

“Be careful! You’ll delay us even longer if you keep messing with him!” The bigger man yelled at the carriers. Noctis snorted at their reprimand. They jostled his cage more out of spite.

  
  


\--_--_--_--_--

  
  


The day wore on and Noctis was losing hope of finding a way out. His freedom was looking blearly. The only one even near letting him out would be the Nyx-man. But he didn’t count on it. Job and family were important for him it seemed. At least Noctis could agree with family, even if he would never see his again.

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? Maybe they would trade him off to people that  _ liked  _ his kind? Surely they would have killed him already if that’s what they were going to do? Right? That flame died out as the men made camp once more for the night. He was tossed down out of range of the camp but still in the line of sight. The patrol would stop his ventures the moment he tried. It was hard to be quiet in a small cage covered in injuries. 

 

He watched as his captors tended camp and cooked food. Laughed and joked and told stories in the light of the campfire. His stomach protested at the smell of the cooking meats. It wanted some too. He huffed and curled more into his dark corner. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. He would starve before he begged. 

 

An hour later his ears perked to the sound of footfalls, a thump and an accompanying ‘oof’ outside his cage. He didn’t need to look to know it was the Nyx-man. Noctis already knew his smell.

 

“You know, when I gave you that water my intention wasn’t for you to wear it,” he huffed a laugh.

 

Noctis didn’t find it funny.

 

“You’re gonna just starve yourself out now is it? I don’t see the appeal, are you sure I can’t persuade you to have  _ something?” _ did he come here just to taunt him?

 

Noctis peeked out of his curl to see the Nyx-man, potentially, might not be taunting him. He had food. And more water nearby. Noctis stomach made a sound of approval as his nose twitched in their direction. The Nyx-man grinned a lopsided grin.

 

“I’m not teasing you, i’ll really give you some if you promise to eat it.” He slipped the food between the cages bars. Noctis’ tail twitched. Nyx-man slipped the water bowl in beside it. Noctis’ stomach  _ screamed.  _

 

His stubbornness won out for all of five seconds before he twisted around to get at the meat. He ate as ravenously as he felt. He did all but eat the bowl the water came in. he even snapped at Nyx-man when he tried to retrieve it.

 

“Hey, hey I can get you more, don’t bite the hand that feeds you, brat.” he laughed.

 

Noctis still didn’t think he was funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought!


	3. You are the vision I'm looking for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two get closer

 

His panic had ebbed from a full fledged to a nice static over the next three days. A pattern began to show. Though they were getting closer to their town- as apparent by how rambunctious his captors were getting- Noctis wasn’t as afraid as he thought he should be. 

 

It had to do with Nyx-man.

 

He came every night, after dinner had been made and the men were happy and telling stories. He fed Noctis. Gave him water. Even told him stories of his own. Noctis is sure he thinks he’s talking to the wind, that Noctis doesn’t understand him. But he does. 

 

He wishes he didn’t.

 

His heart begins to pull and thump as night falls. As he hears Nyx-man’s feet falls. As he hears the beads in his hair through the wind.

 

It was stupid. This man was taking Noctis to his death and his heart had the audacity, the meditated gall to  _ flutter _ ?  It made no sense.

 

It made a little sense.

 

“I really don’t want to give you up, if i’m honest.” that broke Noctis out of his loathing as he turned his eyes to Nyx-man. He sat beside the cage, sadness came off him in waves Noctis’ heart clenched. A small sound came from his chest, too small to hear.

 

“I don’t know what they’re going to do with you, but I know it isn’t good, and you don’t deserve that. No one does. You’re innocent in this. You just want to live. But...so do I. I want my family to live. But...no life is more important than another.” Nyx sighed as he looked up at the sky. The moon was far from full.

 

A sound left Noctis’ chest as he pushed his paw out of the bars, scraping skin and fur in the process, to touch against Nyx-man’s hand. Nyx-man startled and looked to Noctis, his face screwing up.

 

“Stop that,” he said, trying to get Noctis’ paw back into the cage as careful as possible, “you’re gonna hurt yourself, come on now.” 

 

Noctis fought back, forcing himself up more, tearing open old wounds. He needed to get through this cage. He could see Nyx-man floundering. He didn’t know what to do. Noctis was going to make him make a decision. He kept fighting. Nyx-man’s jaw was tight as he weighed his options. Saw in his silver-blue eyes the moment he decided to risk it all and hit the latches to let Noctis free. Saw the spikes open and the unhindered view of a man worried he’d made the wrong decision for the right reasons. Saw the shock as said man was lunged at by Noctis’ mangy self. 

 

He heard the disbelieving sound as Noctis nuzzled under his chin, against his throat. Felt as the tattooed hands wrapped around his furry body. 

 

“Guess you made that decision for me, didn’t you,” Nyx-man whispered, almost a laugh as he ran his hands cautiously through Noctis’ fur. Noctis rumbled deeply, happy to feel a friendly touch, a nice touch from nice hands.

 

The two stayed like that awhile, the campfire had gone out before their nightly talk, Nyx-man having slipped away to talk to Noctis. Now he was free. But he didn’t want to leave. At least he didn’t want to leave Nyx-man.

 

“You can go now...you know, i’m not putting you back in there.” Nyx-man said softly as he ran his fingers through the fur at Noctis’ nape. Noctis huffed. “You’re right, you’d never make it out there on your own...not like this. You’re far from your family, aren’t you?” another huff and a rumble. “Maybe...maybe I can help you, take you back the way we came at least. A couple of days and you should be fine, closer to your pack, right?” Noctis whined. “Right.” 

 

Nyx-man looked back towards his camp, “Stay here, alright? I need to get some things, and you can’t be spotted, neither of us can. We gotta make this smooth, quick and quiet.” Noctis nodded, Nyx-man grinned his half grin. “Good boy.” 

 

Noctis scoffed as Nyx-man stood. He made a gesture to ‘stay’. Noctis rolled his eyes but lay down, as if to say  _ obviously.  _ Nyx-man held amusement in his eyes as he made his way back to the main camp. Noctis listened as he could hear soft, soft sounds of movement, of packing. 

 

Noctis didn’t know why he trusted him. Didn’t know why he wanted him with him. Just that he did, and he was going to have him. Maybe it was because he knew the man wouldn’t hurt him. That he would help him. Noctis was in no shape to be making decisions. Not like this anyways. But that didn’t matter, not now. Things were happening. A plan was in motion. It got Noctis out of the cage. It was going to get him closer to home.

 

He just hoped it wouldn’t hurt the Nyx-man’s pack in the long run. 

  
  


\--_--_--_--_--

  
  
  


It didn’t take long for the Nyx-man to return. He had a pack over his shoulder. Noctis didn’t know how prepared he was, but he smelled food with him as well, so he assumed he was prepared enough. 

 

“You up for this?” The Nyx-man asks. Noctis scoffs, clearly conveying just how  _ up for this _ he is. The Nyx-man grins, “Let’s get going then.”

 

He leads the way back into the forest, back where they came. Noctis follows him closely. 

  
  


\--_--_--_--_--

  
  
  


It’s a long while before the Nyx-man stops their progress, a day or two had passed. Noctis looks at him in confusion until he crouches down.

 

“Let’s get a good look at your wounds. You’re keeping up well and I can feel your impatience, but it won’t do you any good to push yourself.”

 

Noctis scoffs but sits down and lets himself be looked over. He runs his hands gingerly over Noctis’ thick fur, checking for any injuries he might have missed before. Then he runs his fingers lightly along the wound along Noctis’ leg. It looks like it was a pups chew toy, but Noctis can tell it’s healing well. It will heal much better the quicker he can get back home though.

 

“It’s not as bad as I thought it might be. No, it’s not  _ good _ , I didn’t know a wolf could look smug,” he broke off with a laugh and thoughtlessly ran his hand along Noctis’ neck. Petting him. 

 

Noctis wasn’t expecting that, but his chest rumbled at the comfortable feeling. The Nyx-man just grinned and brought his other hand up to Noctis’ neck and pet him from both sides. A deep contented sound rumbled from Noctis’ chest as he wiggled closer to the man. Nyx-man’s long fingers scratched the skin gently, running his hands up the thickly furred neck to the soft ears atop his head. Noctis was practically in the man’s lap at this point. 

 

Then everything went wrong. Noctis was no longer a wolf in the mans lap, but a human. His hands halted in their movement, now tangled in locks of black hair instead of fur. No longer did he stare into a contented wolf face, but a humans. Shock stalled all of his movements. 

 

Noctis frowned, not understanding why he stopped. He opened his eyes and looked into the shocked silver.

 

He tilted his head, “What?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!


	4. Naked to nothing more than who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx finds out Noctis' secret

Nyx stared in shock at the young man above him. His brain couldn’t quite piece together what happened, even though he  _ watched  _ it happen. 

 

“What?”

 

He stared, even more dumbfounded when the young man spoke.

  
  


“You….talked,” he said dumbly. The young man...wolf man? Wolf boy? Huffed and rolled his eyes - at least Nyx knew it was the same creature, his sass was the same regardless of his form.

 

“Of course I talked, I’ve  _ been  _ talking genius.” Nyx doesn’t look anywhere but the kids face. He doesn’t need to  _ look  _ to take in the lack of proper clothing.

 

“Usually….wolves don’t speak in a way that we can understand them.” He says slowly, maybe the wolf-man-boy didn’t know he had….turned?

 

That seemed to be the ticket as the boys eyes grew a bit and looked down at himself. He frowned down at himself, then back to Nyx, “Why are you surprised? Isn’t this why you’re hunting us in the first place? Because we’re different?”

 

That stunned Nyx, “No...it’s not we- or at least  _ I  _ didn’t know of this. No one I know does. I mean, as far as I know.” 

 

He saw a little grin form on the boy-man-wolf’s face as he felt his own brow furrow.

 

“You look confused, don’t think too hard on it, that’s not what’s important here,” the boy-wolf-man carefully slid from his lap to sit next to him. Nyx almost grabbed him, afraid of what movement in this new form would do to his leg. That he still refused to look at.

 

“What matters, Nyx-man, is  _ why then _ are you killing my people.”

 

“Your people were killing my people!” He stutters out. Such a blatant statement posed as a question. Nyx’s people didn’t  _ start  _ this killing!

 

The wolf scoffed and shook his head, “We were  _ defending ourselves  _ against your violent nature! We never did a thing to you or your people! We only fight within our own ranks, our own kind. We never intended our meeting to be such ill fate.”

 

Nyx doesn’t know what to say to that. It’s not what he learned, he doesn’t know how much truth it holds, how much truth he wishes it  _ wouldn’t  _ hold. He knows that now, wolves can be people. He knows that the wolf they caught was a person. He knows that this person probably still has an injury, and he knows that now isn’t the time to speak about mistold pasts.

 

“I...we’ll talk about that later-” the look the wolf boy gives him screams disbelief, “-no, we will, I swear this to you. But we have something more pressing to talk about. Your injury for one. Tell me how it feels. And your name, if you wish to give it.”

 

The wolf man scrunched his face in thought and looked down again. He crossed his arms then looked back to Nyx, “My leg is...well it’s not great. I can’t walk on it like this, but how I was it’s manageable. As for a name….Nyx-man you can call me Noctis. It’s not fair i’ve known yours this whole time yet you didn’t have anything to call me but what your friends did...which I don’t appreciate, by the way.”

 

A laugh is startled out of Nyx, “Nyx-man? You’ve been calling me Nyx-man? It’s just Nyx. I’m...sorry for what they would say about you, how they think of you but that’s...it’s how they grew up, it would be hard to change. Wou-would you be averse to, perhaps wearing something? Anything at all?”

 

Noctis tilts his head, the corner of his lips twitching, “Why?”

 

“I think you know why, you little imp.” Nyx knows when someone plays dumb.

 

Noctis laughs, it’s unfairly charming, “Are you shy?”

 

“Sure, let’s go with that!” He could feel his face warming and he pulled out the quickest thing he could- which is, ironically a fur- and drapes it over Noctis’ small frame. Noctis just laughs and holds it up.

 

Nyx breathes a sigh of relief and finally looks down to take in the damage. 

 

It’s worse to look at a human’s leg. It’s much more twisted, more jagged. Nyx can see where the skin tore when Noctis shifted into a human, can see where the trap first struck and where the poor creature began tugging to get it free. He looked up his legs, seeing all of the cuts and scrapes. The bloodied fingernails from his panicked digging, blood dried from fingernails broken clean off. He looks up the bruised and mottled chest to the dried blood around his neck where his men prodded him to keep him from attacking them. Even his mouth was pink with dried blood from the biting of the trap and rope. He wasn’t bleeding now but he had bled enough in the last few days to last him a lifetime.

 

“It’s not as bad as it might look, i’m sure i’ve had worse. I don’t like the look on your face or the guilt.” Noctis said, matter of fact as he pulled the fur up further, his uninjured leg along with it. 

 

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place,” Nyx’s jaw clenched. He could feel the anger grow. At his people, himself. Why did he- why did any of them think that any of this was alright? There were better ways to trap animals, even ones they feared. They could have done better. Should have done better.

 

He feels a hand touch his cheek and looks into the dark blue eyes of the boy he helped hurt.

 

“Don’t. Not now. It’s not on you. Yeah you might have put it there, but your pack was right, it’s my own fault for getting caught in it. I was being stupid and I had to pay the price. We’re here now. So let’s forget about it and go. We aren’t far enough away for us to be getting side tracked.”

 

“You’re not walking on that.” Nyx clenches his jaw. Noctis is right.

 

Noctis tilts his head once more, “I’m fine.”

 

“I’m sure you are, but you aren’t walking on that,” He quickly slips his arms under Noctis’ knees and back, standing and bringing him up with him. Noctis yips and wraps his arms around him tightly, what nails he has left digging into Nyx’s shoulders.

 

“Put me down! This isn’t necessary! I can walk!”

 

Nyx grins and picks up their journey, ignoring Noctis’ whining as night falls once more.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. The whole world trying to blind the way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two find out their truths arent as true as they believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i genuinely forgot about this and a bunch of weird, morale killing shit keeps happening, ill try and upload agai nsoon!

“ Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.” The crickets chirp around them, outside of the makeshift tent Nyx had crafted. Noctis had stayed a human, pouting while Nyx carried him through the woods. Nyx barely let him feed himself. Now in the darkness Nyx spoke softly as they were curled up together to stay warm. 

 

Noctis feels a bitter smile lift his mouth, “Everyone keeps telling me the same.”

 

“How can we be so wrong about each other? How can the stories we grew on be so twisted from each other?” Nyx asks softly. Not truly a question. Not one to be answered.

 

“What was your story?” Noctis asks anyways.

 

“A little girl got away from her family, lost in the woods. She knew to wait when she was lost, until she was found again. But the story goes as she waited a wolf came upon her and attacked her. That she almost lost her life were it not for the timing of the elders. That they saved her from a rabid beast. We were told, growing up that wolves were only good for two things. The first being their fur. The second is an insult, saying wolves take all of our food. So we must get rid of them to survive. Namely in the wintertime. Their fur to keep us warm and their death to fill our bellies of the prey they can no longer catch.” Nyx recounts the story he was told in his youth.

 

Noctis tenses as Nyx talks, “Our story is simpler...A wolf came upon a girl in the woods. He tried to help her. She was crying, and scared. The wolf didn’t attack her, it soothed her. As he licked her tears away an arrow struck into his hide. He never made it back, but his pup saw the tale unfold before her eyes. She watched her father become filled with arrows while trying to help one of yours. Our story was of wariness, to not trust one that wasn’t us. It wasn’t worth it. Even in doing something good for your kind our kind gets killed.”

 

The two sat in silence. The stories were the same but from different perspectives. Both bred of fear. Nyx’s story was from an awry perspective, fear for a child’s life, breeding anger and offense. Noctis’ was skewed to that of a child watching it’s father be killed, breeding mistrust and defense. 

 

Both were wrong while being right. Had any of them stopped to think. To notice the wolf was not hurting the girl, the wolf wouldn’t have seen her father die. Had he ran when he heard the people, he would have been there to tell them it was only fear. Nyx didn’t know how to rectify this. The fear had been built into them for a long time.

 

How did they find their own way around what they were taught? For Nyx to help and Noctis to trust?

 

“Why did you let me help you? Why didn’t you just kill me when you had the chance?” He asks.

 

Noctis looks to him, his eyes catching the moon and shining, “Your smell. Your heart. You hadn’t lied to me, you felt guilty for what you did, you didn’t like seeing me captured or hurt. You talked back against your people for me. I didn’t kill you because...well honestly I needed you then. I still do. I can’t hunt on my own and I don’t know where I am. But there’s something more, something I don’t have a name for. Just...more.”

 

They lay in silence the rest of the night. As the moon is covered by clouds and rain falls upon their little shelter. As Noctis moves in closer to Nyx under the guise of sharing body heat. The night speaks of a promise of More.

  
  
  


~_~_~_~_~_~

  
  


When morning came the earth was soft and the rain was still falling. Their high ground was no longer as high as it was. Noctis felt the chill in the air. Heard the movement of the ground as everything was made soft. He was tucked under Nyx’s chin, his heartbeat muffling some of the sound he could usually hear. He knew they couldn’t stay there much longer, and he knew they couldn’t rely on Nyx walking them both. Noctis didn’t want to go back home. Not now. At least. Not  _ right  _ now. He wanted to be with this human. If only for a moment. He took the moment Nyx took between sleep and wakefulness to shift once more into wolf, then began nuzzling the man.

 

Nyx shifted, his hands reaching out to pet Noctis before his eyes opened. Confusion spread over his face before morphing into a frown.

 

“Noct, you shouldn’t change shape. That can’t be good for your leg…” He sat up as Noctis nudged him more, alerting him to the potential danger outside. “Oh...that’s not great news, we’ll have to find a real shelter, is that why you changed?” a nod. “I guess we should get going then.” another nod as Nyx packed up what little they had left.

 

The rain was cold. Like tiny little daggers cutting into the skin. Noctis’ fur fought the brunt of the downpour. He hoped Nyx’s pilfered skin helped as much as his own did. The two stayed close as they walked. Neither knowing where they were going. Straying far from the track Nyx had traveled before. They went up carefully as they could. The rain didn’t let up.

 

The kept walking, long into the day. The rain still fell. The two were thoroughly soaked, aching, hungry and tired. The worst of Noctis’ injuries began to bleed once more before they finally made it to flat land. His limp pronounced more and more until he could no longer put weight on it before they found a small hut. He lost the battle with his weary body before Nyx had even gotten a fire going. He lay by the door, curled into as small a ball he can manage and he let the dark take him.

  
  
  
  
  


~_~_~_~_~_~

  
  
  


Nyx made quick work of starting a fire and taking in their current  shelter. It was small but sturdy. There was a trunk full of what seemed to be a mixture of clothes and furs. This was probably someone’s summer hunting shack. It didn’t seem like someone would be coming around anytime soon. Nyx deemed them safe as he pulled out the furs to make a nest. He set the clothes off to the side. They would both need them soon. Nyx cast a glance to Noctis, concerned but not overly so. Nyx knew he was a strong one. He still stripped from his wet clothes into the dry ones as quickly as possible, setting his wet clothing out near the fire to dry. He grabbed the last armful of clothing and stepped to Noctis, crouching down beside him.

 

“Hey, you gotta wake up, it’s not time for rest yet,” He ran his fingers through Noctis’ wet fur until his soft blue eyes opened and settled on him, “there we go, you gotta get dry, do you wanna stay like that or change?” 

 

Noctis let out a soft whine and sat up. Nyx settled back to give him some space, assuming Noctis meant to change forms.

 

He was right. Nyx didn’t dwell on the novelty of such an amazing thing, it still wasn’t the time. Instead he swiftly wrapped the lethargic boy into another set of clothing, as much as Noctis would let him. Nyx used what was left over to add to the pile in the corner, near the fire. A nest of furs and old clothes. Noctis’s eyes followed where he tossed the clothes and gave a small grin through chattering teeth. Nyx shook his head and guided Noctis to the nest.

 

He grabbed Noctis’s injured leg before he got it tucked under the furs. He examined it, making sure they didn’t do any irreparable damage.

 

Noctis knocked his head lightly against Nyx’s chin, “It’s fine, it’s not bad, let’s just sleep this off. Come on.” his pale hands came up to his wrist and forearm, gently tugging him closer into the nest. Nyx went easily to him, wrapping Noctis up in his own arms, holding him close. The two fell asleep once again wrapped up in each other. For warmth, of course.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!! you can always find me at my tumblr too!
> 
> yeollie-bells.tumblr.com


	6. Feral hearts, in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight from the other side, the wrong side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't realize it had been so long since i updated!! have a little bit of an 'extra', not much nyx or noct in this one, but i'll post chapter 7 on sunday!! and if i remember correctly that ones quite soft!

 

Gladio was going to kill him. He was going to find him, and end him. If he was dead, he was going to bring him back to life and then end him all over again. Had the little brat learned  _ nothing? _

 

_ Keep your wits about you. Always be aware of your surroundings. Don’t let anyone, or anything get the jump on you. If you have to fight go for the jugular.  _

 

Of course he didn’t listen. His spirit was too wild. Too free. It got him into trouble more often than not. Just never trouble this bad.

 

The night he went missing no one thought much of it. They were asleep of course, but it was something he did. He didn’t like staying in one place too long, needed to run. When morning came and there was still no sign of him? There was cause for concern, but not much. But as night fell once more? And there was  _ still  _ no sign of him? No sheepish return? That’s when Gladio set off to find him.

 

Noctis was always easy to track. For Gladio at least. He knew his tricks, knew his scent well. It didn’t take him long to find his trail. It took even less time for him to find the trap still dripping in Noctis’s blood. Fear gripped at Gladio’s heart but he didn’t let it stall him. He looked around, scented the area. Smelled a multitude of hunters, specks of lingering fear. Noct’s fear. It took a bit of time to find the human’s trail. There was too many of them. He needed to find one scent and stick to it. Noct’s was the easiest, his blood making it stronger. Or maybe it was just how they let his wound drip all over the forest. 

 

Gladio felt his blood boil. He tracked them to another clearing full of their scent. It lingered. They must have stopped here to tend to Noctis’s wounds. Which meant he wasn’t conscious. The scent of blood was harder to follow from there, but Gladio knew Noctis. He wasn’t going to let these humans have him. He would kill them all if he had to.

 

He wanted to. He wanted to hurt them. How  _ dare  _ they hurt Noctis like that? How dare they do that to any creature. 

 

They had made it far with him. Days had gone by with Noctis in their clutches. He didn’t smell death, just disdain, hatred, anger. The fear had lessened. He didn’t know if he liked that. He didn’t  _ want  _ Noctis to be afraid, but what did it mean when you no longer feared those who held you? Gladio didn’t know. 

 

He picked up his pace. 

 

He found remnants left over of their camps. He found patches of Noctis’ fur along the way. 

 

At least he wasn’t bleeding anymore.

 

A day had gone by since Gladio started his journey. He knew he was nearing them. He had to be. They didn’t have that much of a head start. Did they? No, no they couldn’t have. He kept on until the scents were stronger. Until he could hear human’s. He could smell their anger. Their tones were furious. What happened? 

 

He knew he couldn’t just stroll into their camp looking the way he did. He was much too big to hide effectively. He inched closer, trying to blend into the dying greenery around them. He got close enough so he could hear them.

 

“Where the hell could they have gone!? That damned Ulric. He’s cost us too much this time!”

 

“Calm down, we don’t know what happened.”   
  
“What else do you need Ostium?! He let the damn creature out!” 

 

“Just think’a what you’re sayin’! Why would Nyx do that! He isn’t stupid!” Ostium must be close with this Nyx-man.

 

“It’s ‘cause he’s soft! You saw ‘im cozyin’ up to that damn creature!” 

 

“It bewitched him!”  Gladio concealed a snort as a third man spoke up. What idiocythese humans spouted

 

“What the hell are you spouting?!” 

 

“Haven’t you heard the tales?” Ostium interjected, before the third yeller could answer, “tales’a wolves bewitchin’ men an’ lurin’ them out into the wilds? If anything we need to go  _ save  _ Nyx from this spell.”

 

“What nonsense, are you volunteering? We sure as hell aren’t gonna risk our asses for these bullshit tales.”

 

“You’re just gonna let our man be tricked by the creature?” No one spoke up, “you all are cowards. I’ll get Nyx back, i’ll get the damned wolf too. I’ll bring ‘em back to town and prove to you how cowardly you are. Your lack of loyalty won’t be looked past!”

 

Ostium was passionate, Gladio had to give him that. Foolish, but passionate. His men laughed at him. Encouraged him to go.

 

Gladio saw an opportunity. He could, somehow join this man’s hunt. Pose as a hunter himself if he had to. The man knew whoever must be with Noctis. Gladio could trail him, or join him and when the time came, he could save Noctis from both of these dangerous idiot humans.

 

The first thing he needed to do was find some hunter appropriate clothing.

  
  


~_~_~_~_~_~   
  
  
Gladio staked the hunter’s campsite out. They weren’t very bright. Or very careful. Their patrol was sloppy and easy to slip. Their camaraderie made it easy for him to get closer, to find one of the right size that had drunken himself into a stupor. To steal his clothes and return back into the forest, one ear to the camp. Listening to when Ostium finally began his journey. How much did these humans have to pack?

 

By the time the man had begun his journey, the air began to shift. A storm was on it’s way. Gladio didn’t like the idea of that. Didn’t like the idea of being stuck with this human while Noct’s scent was washed away. He could maybe find them if he left now. He observed Ostium while he debated. The man had a unique way of tracking. It might do him well even if traces are washed away…

 

Gladio decided to take the risk. To pretend to be human to find his packmate. He  _ did  _ have the clothes now, after all.

  
  
  


~_~_~_~_~_~   
  
  


 

Libertus couldn’t  _ believe  _ the lack of loyalty his party had. How could they just let Nyx go off by himself with that wicked creature? With no thought to helping him,  _ saving  _ him. He wouldn’t leave Nyx alone. He wouldn’t let that creature have its way. It wouldn’t lure in his best friend. Over his dead body would they take Nyx. So be it if he has to be alone, they won’t hold him back this way. Nothing could make him stop now.

 

Not even another strange hunter in the forest….

 

Looking very lost….

 

What?

 

“What are you doing?” he can’t help but ask the strange man.

 

“Uh...have you seen a wolf around here? It’s black. I’ve been tracking him for miles.” the man’s voice is rough, but there’s something really odd about how he speaks. Maybe he just isn’t used to talking to others. He looks a real lone hunter type.

 

“I’m tracking a black wolf now…” He’s hesitant to tell this stranger. What are the odds they’d be tracking the same wolf?

 

The man’s face twists, the scar on his face is quite a marker for his hunter prowess, “I need to pay the little bastard back, he attacked my fellow humans.” 

 

Libertus nods, feeling a kinship with the man that has zero social knowledge, he gives a nod, “I think I know the wolf you’re looking for, the names Libertus, we can find him quicker if we work together. He’s got my friend.”

 

“Gladio, you know how far out he might be? The weather doesn’t look like it’ll hold long.” 

 

Libertus agrees with his new companion.

 

They begin their journey together. They keep to their silences until the rains start falling. Libertus curses, Gladio leads them to a thicket of trees to stave off some of the water. They make for high ground when the rain levels rise, barely making it to a cave with an angled mouth, keeping the water mostly out. 

 

The weather gets worse and they have to make camp. Gladio doesn’t look pleased by the situation, but Libertus understands him. They’re after the same damn wolf, all he seems to know is how to cause trouble.

 

He hopes they find him soon.

 

He hopes they can end his reign of strife soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


	7. Feel my shivers in your arms stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softness and closeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe i forgot the term 'humor me' since i wrote this till this moment, right now, i kept thinking 'entertain me' and thats So Wrong

 

The weather didn’t let up while the pair slept. Noctis woke to the sound of the rain still pattering away on the shack sheltering them. But he was warm, content in Nyx’s arms. He nuzzled closer against the man’s neck, inhaling his scent. He smelled like the woods. Wild like him. But different. A different type of wild. Noctis liked it. He heard the change in his breathing as he nuzzled him. He knew he’d woken the man up but he couldn’t feel guilty about that as the man held him closer and his voice spoke roughly above his head.

 

“What are you doing you little imp?” his breath ghosted through Noctis’ hair. He turned a grin into the crown of Noct’s head. Noctis felt his own little grin forming, he knew Nyx must have felt it too.

 

“It’s a wolf thing, your puny human brain wouldn’t understand,” He couldn’t help but tease him as he ran his nose along the line around Nyx’s throat.

 

“Is that so?” Nyx spoke, his voice vibrating against Noctis’s skin, he repressed a shiver as the man held him ever closer, “‘cause it seems to me that you’re cuddling me.”

 

“I think you’ve got it backwards, i’m just making the most of my captivity,” he reached a hand up to trace the line his nose trailed before.

 

Now it was Nyx’s turn to repress a shiver, “Should we get up?”

 

“Not now, soon, but not now,” Noctis whispered against his throat, his arms wrapping around Nyx’s chest, feeling the man’s heart beating against his palm and cheek. 

 

The two lay in silence awhile longer, feeling each other’s hearts beating, their breath against them. The rain outside soothing them into a state of contentment. Warm despite the burnt out fire, the chill the air promised outside of their nest. The only thing that dare threaten their little bubble was their stomachs. Noisy and complaining about having not been fed in far too long.

 

Nyx lets out a chuckle at the demand Noctis’s stomach makes. Noctis grumbles with a huffed “ _ shut up” _ . He grins into Noctis’ dark hair and murmurs into it.

 

“I’m not laughing at you, volk.”

 

“You shouldn’t be laughing at all,” all petulence. Nyx was finding Noctis may be part man and part wolf, but he was fully petulant. It was far too cute. Nyx couldn’t resist placing a kiss onto Noctis’ fluffy hair. Noctis nuzzled up into him.

 

“Let me up and i’ll find what we can eat, then have a look at that leg of yours, deal?”

 

“I can help you, you know. This leg isn’t that bad, it’s not bad at all actually.” 

 

“Humor me then, I don’t want to risk you overdoing it,” Nyx places a hand to Noct’s warm chest, feels his heartbeat pick up a pace as his dark eyes search Nyx’s before agreeing with a small nod. His heartbeat ever racing. 

 

Nyx carefully crawled over his body, sure to not jostle his injury. There was a bit of light shining in through the heavy clouds and rainfall outside, allowing Nyx to start up the fire once more before going through the small shack’s cupboards and his pack. He didn’t find much, but what he did he cooked up for them quickly. Water was an easy get, a bucket outside and they’d be hydrated long after the rains stopped. 

 

Noctis gratefully took the food, trying his best to eat slowly. Nyx took the opportunity to brush the furs aside and gently cup Noctis’s slim leg in his hands. He frowned. It wasn’t good. At least not by his standards. It was healing awkwardly. He glanced up to see Noctis watching him, there was no concern on his face.

 

“It’s not healing well, pup,” He said, as if he needed to.

 

“All that matters is that it’s healing, we can re-break it later if need be, but I can walk on it. That’s what matters,” Noct said matter of factly. Nyx frowned more, running his fingers lightly over the misshapen bone. Noctis shiver. “Really...Nyx, it’s fine.” he said more softly.

 

“I don’t want it to hurt you.”

 

“It isn’t, not anymore. I promise.” Noctis set his food aside and cupped Nyx’s cheeks, pulling him up closer to his face.

 

Their foreheads met. Noctis closed his eyes. Nyx let out a breath and followed suit.

 

“I’m alright, I’m made of stronger stuff. This won’t keep me down. If it helps you, you can help me to walk, if I need it.” Noctis murmured. Nyx felt his breath ghost across his mouth.

 

“I’ll hold you to that, volk.” Nyx felt himself whisper as well. He felt the shiver shift through Noctis’s body. He couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Noctis. He needed to hold him close. Noctis leans in to him. 

 

“ya ne khochu tebya otpuskat',” Nyx whispers into Noct’s hair, causing another shiver.

 

“I don’t know what you said…” he whispers back.

 

Nyx smiles into his hair, “Good.”

  
  
  


~_~_~_~_~

 

Gladio needs to be careful or he might end up actually liking this man. Whenever he isn’t spouting nonsense about how much Gladio’s kind are godless heathens only worth the fur on their backs he makes pretty good points. He also knows what it’s like to be friends with a headstrong, foolhardy idiot. He can forgive certain grooming aspects, his pack didn’t teach him any better. If he was one of theirs he’d be much better off.  _ Probably happier.  _   
  


They could teach him so much more than the humans have. Better ways to hunt, to hide. Better ways at being himself.

 

If only he could open his mind more to Gladio’s side. To his people. That’s going to be his only downfall.

 

The rain continued to fall once they woke from their sleep. It was still a heavy fall.

 

“It wouldn’t be smart going out into that, any sign of who we’re tracking is long gone by now.” Gladio said while looking out, a growl entering his voice as the thought.

 

“What? Are you afraid of a little water?” 

 

“Mudslides aren’t fun, and getting caught in that without knowing which way is up? It’ll just end up dead or worse.”

 

“If the rain’s gonna wash away all traces of ‘em how do you expect us to find them?”

 

“I’ve got an idea, besides they couldn’t have gotten far, assumin’ they’re together the human and the dog would have taken a stop too if they were smart.”

 

“Fine, so what? We wait it out?”

 

“Just till it’s easier to get through, then we’ll find them.”

  
  


~_~_~_~_~_~_

 

It took several days for the rains to die down. Noctis refused to be left behind if Nyx went out. He also refused to be stuck indoors the whole time. Nyx never knew just how enjoyable it could be, standing out in the rain while someone you were growing to love frollicked nearby. Just how much fun he could have as pale hands took his and goaded him to join in a dance.

 

Never knew love until his lips met Noctis’ in the meadow beside their shack. Until Noctis closed his eyes and wound his arms around his neck and kissed him back. Until they chased away the chill with each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! hit me up on tumblr if you'd like!
> 
> yeollie-bells.tumblr.com


	8. Loving like we've been kept captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Strife

“Can I keep you?”  it’s a whisper between them, the rain a drizzle still holding strong. The scent of wildflowers all around them. The pair lay on the damp earth, dirty as the sun peeks through the clouds above. Nyx’s voice is soft as his fingers card through Noctis’s hair.

 

Noctis hums and looks up at Nyx, his dark blue eyes shining as the sun rays hit him just right. A smile works its way across his lips, “Only if I can keep you too.”

 

Nyx ran his thumb along Noctis’ jaw.

 

Noctis leant up into the touch.

 

Their lips met once. Twice. Three times.

 

“I can’t go back to how it was, after having met you,” Nyx whispered between them. This wasn’t the time for words louder than the air between them. Noctis breathed softly.

 

“Then we shouldn’t. I wouldn’t be able to let you go. We should go. Let our packs know we’re safe, but our own now. Make our own pack, or find one like us. There has to be, hasn’t there?” 

 

“I don’t know, little wolf. How would we let our ‘packs’ know we’re safe?” Noctis hums at the question, running a finger along the flowers he placed on Nyx’s chest.

 

“I…” his eyes brighten as he looks up once more, “I think I know, if Gladio’s tracking me...he should be able to smell where i’ve been. So it should lead him to the shack. We can leave a note there. He might even be willing to pass a note on to your people as well.”

 

Nyx grins, “Smart pup. It’s a deal then. Tonight we make note. Tomorrow we find a new home.”

 

It’s sealed with a kiss.

  
  
  


~_~_~_~_~

  
  


The moment the weather is clear enough Gladio is out of the cave. It’s dawn when the rains ease up enough for a semblance of safety. He takes whatever time he has alone to get reacquainted with the scents around him. Hoping to pick up on even a bit of Noctis. He picks up the scent, just barely, right as Libertus asks him what’s up.

 

“A trail,” he lies, “for your human  I think.” 

 

Libertus snorts, “My human, yeah sure, alright lead the way then.”

 

Gladio nods and follows the scent Noct left behind.  It takes a bit of pacing, discreet smelling and a lot of lies to reach the incline. Noctis’s scent is stronger here. He must have been bleeding once more. A growl escaped his throat, barely able to brush it off as a cough. 

 

They began the climb. The light rain making it difficult for them to find much purchase. Especially without claws to dig in deep with. Gladio would have been up this incline long ago if he were his furrier form. 

 

Upon reaching the top of the incline, Gladio’s eyes widen.

 

He takes off.

 

Noctis.

 

He’s nearby, he can smell him. His scent’s so strong! He hears Libertus shout behind him but he doesn’t listen.

 

He sees a shack in the distance.

 

He picks up the pace. 

 

He can hear the human struggling behind him, but his attention is on the door in front of him.

 

He throws it open, “Noct!” 

 

Nothing. 

 

The scent was strong...where was he?

 

“Whose Noct?” Libertus had caught up. Gladio couldn’t move.

 

“It’s…..it’s just something my people say...it’s what we call dark things…” he lied. Again.

 

Gladio couldn’t see his face, but he could feel that his lies weren’t holding their own anymore. Libertus pushed past Gladio into the shack.

 

“So, what? You think they were here then?”

 

Gladio nods, “I...think.”

 

“I think you’re lying to me, think ya’ve been lyin’ to me this whole time. So why don’t you start telling the truth.” It didn’t sound like a request.

 

Gladio almost wanted to laugh.

 

He growled instead.

 

“I  _ know  _ he was here, I’m not lying about that,” he cut a ferocious grin, “let’s look around before you start calling me a liar.”

 

They shared a stare. Intense and full of promised pain should the other make one wrong move. 

 

Gladio moved first, he skirted around the edges of the cabin. He smelled Noctis in a corner, saw old furs and older clothes still there. He can tell there was more. He can smell that Noctis was with another. Presumably the Nyx-man. He didn’t smell fear. He didn’t like that much.

 

The fireplace still smelled fresh. They hadn’t been gone long. Couldn’t have been more than a day. If even that. 

 

Then he caught the note. 

 

He read them.

 

His teeth grit down as he crumpled his in his hand, his voice gruff as he said, “Here.”

 

He held out the note.

 

No one said a thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Catch the shimmer of showering stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY short update, i'll get another update in the next couple days!

_ Gladio, _

 

_ I know you must be concerned about me. You’re probably on my tail as I write this. But I need you to hear me. Trust me. You don’t need to be worried about me. I’m fine. I think I finally found my place. I’m sorry it isn’t with you… But I won’t be coming home. Please don’t try and make me. I don’t want to fight. I don’t want to lose what i’ve found. I don’t want to lose you either...but it’s better this way! You’ll be much happier without me around, everyone will! One less nuisance to chase after! Please don’t be too upset with me. I know what i’m doing. I promise. _

 

_ Noctis. _

  
  
  


_ ~_~_~ _

  
  
  


_ Libs, _

 

_ You’re too stubborn to not have made it this far. But know here this is where you gotta stop. I don’t need rescuing, or saving or anything you’ve got in your head about my situation. I appreciate you, your loyalty and friendship but this was a choice I made. The wolf didn’t seduce me. I let him go, helped him go. I’m tired of hurting their kind just for a miscommunication between our species. I love you, and the people back home but I’ve gotta make my own course now. Make my own mistakes. I don’t want you to think you can change my mind on this matter, you can’t. You’re stubborn, but so am I. I’ve gotta do this, brother. I just hope you don’t do anything stupid while i’m not there to help you out of it. Be safe. _

  
  


_ Love always,  _

_ Nyx. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's cheesy


	10. Watch me become just an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even remember what i was thinking writing these past/last few chapters, theyre probably dumb and cheesy af, but hey! its almost over!

Gladio’s teeth ground together. He was angry. Probably. Upset. Definitely. What was Noct  _ thinking? _ Going off with a human? He couldn’t possibly be thinking straight. He must not be healing well.  _ Something  _ has  _ to be wrong.  _

 

Beside him Libertus’ frown deepened. He folded his note. Gladio wondered if he knew what was going on.

 

“That damned wolf…” He heard Libertus say. He made a fist to keep his mouth shut.

 

“Brainwashed my friend. I’ll kill it.” he turned to leave.

 

Gladio finally lost control as he stepped through the threshold. 

 

“Don’t you think you’ve killed enough of our kind?!” He growled out, his footfalls heavy as he stepped outside and grabbed Libertus’ shoulder.

 

He threw Gladio’s hand off and put distance between them, a glare clear on his face. Rage and confusion boiling in his eyes, “What do you mean ‘our kind’?!”

 

Gladio’s low growls became louder. He felt his teeth- sharper than before. His nails the same. 

 

“I think you know what I mean, i’ve had to listen this entire time about how horrible we are, how my  _ friend  _ is a monster that seduced yours when I know  _ damn well  _ your lot trapped him and made him bleed. He’s a  _ sweet soul _ , he didn’t deserve that. At least it seems like  _ one  _ of your kind has even  _ half  _ a brain to see the goodness in Noctis!” 

 

“You can’t expect me to believe that you’re a  _ wolf!  _ You’re a man, crazy like a damn monster though. I never should have let you tag along. You’ve been holding me back for  _ days  _ now!” Gladio barked a laugh.

 

“A man? A man! Oh i’ll show you just how human I am, I won’t let you hurt my friend. And I won’t let  _ your  _ friend hurt Noctis either. Damn what the note said. If anyone was seduced it was Noctis!” Gladio felt his bones shifting, fighting to break into his natural form. His wolf snarled at it’s cage,  _ begging  _ to be let out.

 

Libertus strengthened his posture, though his eyes held disbelief at the shifting of bone and muscle under Gladio’s skin. Maybe it was true. “How the hell can a man be a wolf?! It doesn’t make sense!”

 

Gladio scoffed, “Like you’d take the time to listen, you’re shoot first ask questions later breed.”

 

“I don’t want to listen to a word you say but you’re presenting evidence! No man’s bones move like that. Not naturally. Not when angry. I’ll give you one chance to explain.”

 

“I don’t  _ need  _ to explain  _ anything _ to you.”

 

“Maybe not but wouldn’t it be better than us killing each other?! We don’t trust each other’s ‘friends’ we might as well do this damn thing!” 

 

Gladio let out a scoff, his growl coming through. He didn’t even try to suppress it, “Fine, what the hell do I need to explain.”

  
“What the hell are you.”

 

“I’m a wolf, I thought I made that pretty clear.”

 

“How could any of what’s happened be  _ clear _ ?” Libertus asks, disbelief clear in his voice.

 

Gladio rolls his eyes, “Because I just  _ told  _ you, but here, how about this i’ll tell you from the start since you can’t comprehend. Your pack captured my friend. I’ve been tracking you ever since. I found you when you were fighting with them and decided you might be helpful to me finding my friend. I thought i could learn a new way of tracking, so I changed into this form. Figured you wouldn’t shoot me on sight. Now here we are. So what’s it gonna be. You gonna let me go, or am I gonna have to kill you.”

 

Libertus is silent. The two stare at each other, neither willing to be the first to break.

 

“We find our friends and separate them. We never talk of this again.”

 

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for putting up with my stupidity this long! i think the next couple chapters are pretty short too!


	11. Tame the whispers of winds as they blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting

It hadn’t been more than a day since they left the shack. Noctis didn’t feel like anyone was following them, or that the weather would turn. Their path was clear ahead of them. The forest was fresh and damp and  _ alive  _ around them. Noctis couldn’t help but feel giddy, couldn’t help but tease Nyx into playing games of tag. 

 

Whenever he won he would get a kiss, so the incentive to win was pretty great. But Noctis liked to cheat. His leg felt better, therefore he shifted more. Nyx found out just hard hard it was to track a black wolf in a dense forest. 

 

They went on for days like this. Hunting, walking, running, resting, playing. Some days Nyx would wake up and Noctis wouldn’t be there. He learned not to panic, that the wolf was just out hunting a rabbit or something. Some days, like this day, Nyx woke first. 

 

Carefully he crawled away from Noctis’ warm clinging body and out into the wilds. He was getting breakfast today. 

 

Noctis was picky, he learned that quickly. It wasn’t hard to trick him into eating most things though. Save for carrots. He always seemed to be able to pick those out no matter how well Nyx disguised them. Today he found a mushroom, and began a trek to find more. 

 

He didn’t expect to see another wolf. 

 

He definitely didn’t expect to be attacked by the wolf. 

  
  
  


~_~_~_~

  
  


It was the smell that woke Noctis. Like a jolt of lightning the scent of Nyx’s blood startled Noctis’ body into wakefulness. His brain raced while he tried to ground himself. He inhaled, taking in Nyx’s blood, finding where to go. He shifted as he ran.

 

It didn’t take long to find them. It took even less time for Noctis to tackle the wolf attacking his Nyx. They were smaller than he was, but not by much. Dark brown and soon to be bloody. 

 

They fought. He’d lost his upper hand the moment he collided with the wolf, he wasn’t the healthiest. They were strong but Noctis had a lot to fight for. 

 

Surprisingly, before it got too bad, before teeth could tear into throats, Nyx stopped them. 

 

Noctis didn’t know how, but one minute he and the brown wolf were tangled in a game of death. The next they stared each other down.

 

“Enough! Noct we should go, this is their land.” Nyx settled a hand on Noctis’s neck. They both kept their eyes on the wolf before them. They looked between Noctis and Nyx. Once. Twice. Once more before huffing in Noctis’ direction.

 

_ Is this yours? _

 

Noctis gave a nod. 

 

_ What are you two doing here. _

 

It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.  _ To find a place safe to be together. _

 

_ Together?  _

 

_ I love him, but he isn’t like us. My pack would tear him apart on sight. His pack already tried to with me. _

 

_ So he saved you? _

 

Noctis gave another nod, his posture relaxing.

 

_ Come with me, you two aren’t in great shape. That leg’s a mess pup. _

 

Noctis scoffed as the she-wolf turned. He looked up to Nyx, bumped his side against his leg.  _ Come on. _ He said, without saying it.

 

Nyx understood. He gave a nod and the two followed the she-wolf. Noctis trusted that she wouldn’t walk them into a trap. He felt….at ease around her.

 

It was a good move to trust her.

  
  


~_~_~_~

  
  


“Crowe… where have you been i’ve be- oh, well. Hello, who are you two?” Noctis froze in surprise. The wolf had led them to a little cottage, hidden deep in the woods where it seemed she lived with a blonde woman? The wolf’s name must have been Crowe. 

 

“Uh...I’m Nyx...Ulric and this is Noctis. Your...friend? Led us here.” Nyx spoke up for them. Noctis stood at his side, ready for anything the White Woman would throw at them.

 

“Oh dear, you two seem to have been through a lot. Come inside, please? I can take a look at your dear wolves leg. My name is Luna, by the way, it is a pleasure to meet you.” The White Woman, Luna spoke. Nyx looked to Noctis.

 

He gave a shrug.

 

They followed her inside.

 

“I do believe you’re like my dear Crowe outside, right?” a nod, “after I look at your leg, would you mind if I looked in your other form as well? It seems you didn’t wait for it to properly heal before you began shifting once more.” 

 

Luna spoke as she guided Noctis to a couch. He hopped on and gave a huff, an agreeance. 

 

“It’s my fault he’s like that, my people...before. He was caught in our trap.” Nyx hesitated only briefly. He didn’t want the woman to think he had taken any joy doing this, but he spoke up anyways.

 

Luna looked to him, her gaze questioning before giving a gentle smile, “Don’t worry, I don’t believe you enjoyed injuring him, even when he was but a creature to you. Why don’t you go outside? See if you can assist Crowe in some fishing.”

 

Nyx hesitated once more, looking to Noctis to see if he would be ok. Noctis snorted a bit,  _ of course I will _ . Nyx smiled, gave a nod then exited the cottage.

 

“You two are quite smitten,” Luna spoke as she ran her fingers along Noctis’s injured leg. 

 

Noctis set his head down on his paws, his eyes saying more than enough for her to see  _ smitten isn’t nearly strong enough a word.  _

 

“Your leg, I don’t think it can truly be healed completely i’m afraid. It’s far too gone for that. Just the bit of mending your body can do on its own. Rebreaking it might help a bit, later on. But for now you must rest.” She ran her hands through his fur. Soothing and gentle while she gave him the bad news. He didn’t mind it. “Now, i’ll get you a fur to protect your modesty for your shift, alright?” 

 

He gave a nod and she did as she said she would, covered him as he changed. 

 

“Oh…” She breathed as she looked at his leg, her careful fingers prodded at it. Gentle. It hurt but Noctis had felt worse. He didn’t flinch. “I can help with the pain while this heals, does that sound good? Also a wrap would benefit you greatly….maybe a sort of splint...to take some of your weight.”

 

“It’s not that bad.” he spoke and she looked up, a frown on her gentle features.

 

“It  _ is  _ bad if you enjoy walking. There is no need for stubbornness here. I can see you’re in pain.” Noctis couldn’t look at her. She smiled softly and touched her finger to his chin to make him look her way once more, “you’re family now.”

 

His heart ached.

  
  


~_~_~_~

  
  


Nyx looked around outside while Luna tended to Noctis. The cottage was homey. He liked it. He looked to find traces of where Crowe went. She isn’t far from the cottage, near the rivers and shifted human as well. Like Noctis her fur matched her hair. Brown and unkempt. She had it tied up while she sat by the river.

 

Nyx knew that she knew he was there, he didn’t hide his footsteps as he approached.

 

“How’s your pup? What happened to him.” She asked as he sat beside her.

 

“He got caught in a trap my people and I made,” she tensed and looked to him, “I only did it because I needed to. Not because I wanted to….I hate that I did anyways.” 

 

“Hmm...he doesn’t seem to mind much, so I see no need to tear you apart on behalf of Little Brother,” She shrugged, a grin pulling at her cheeks. Nyx felt at ease with her. 

 

Then he was attacked once more.

 

By a tiny wolf. Though fierce all the same.

 

He laughed.

 

“Whose this then?” 

 

Crowe watched amused, not about to save Nyx from the tiny terror gnawing on his dastardly sleeve.

 

“Keev’s, I think it’s dead. Don’t fret little pup, he’s a good one. Stand down.” the little pup did as was told, sitting back on her haunches and staring Nyx in the eye. So expressive for one so young. 

 

She circled Nyx before crawling into Crowe’s lap. Earning a job-well-done ear scratch for her good work.

 

“So it seems i’ve got my hands full, you can bring back the fish.” She stands, pup in her arms. 

 

Nyx agrees and the three return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the cameos~ I'm sorry for the cheese i've subjected you all to! But one mroe chapter!


	12. But we've got fire, burning bright, hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> altercation and acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL INSTALLMENT!! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed writing it! Please check out the lucrowe story in the same series! Keep your eyes peeled for more Keeva!

It turns out, together Noctis and Nyx are quite crafty. They must have known their friends wouldn’t give up on them. The covered their trails well. At least now Gladio knew Noctis could listen and apply lessons.

 

They didn’t give up their search. Eventually, a true trail revealed itself. 

 

They followed it. They picked up on the pairs habits quickly. A scent was a hard thing to hide fully. 

 

Their camping arrangements had changed drastically since the reveal. They slept much further apart, Gladio making a point always slept as a wolf. Posturing. A threat. 

 

When the found the pairs last slept in cave Gladio’s hackles raised. He smelled blood. He had become well acquainted with the scent of Nyx over the weeks, the caves only had two scents after all. He knew the human had been hurt. 

 

He ran for the blood. It was a couple of days old but still there. There was more than just Nyx too. He smelt Noct, and another wolf. 

 

He howled. 

  
  
  


~_~_~_~

  
  


Noctis jolted immediately, head spinning once more as he registered the howl. He knew that howl. Crowe was on her feet and running before he could even register his bearings. He stumbled after her. Shifting clumsily as he chased her. His limp caused a delay. Long enough for him to see Crowe engage with Gladio. He was so much bigger than her.  One wrong move and it was over.

 

He barked, breaking off into a howl of his own. Gladio paused long enough for Crowe to get the upper hand. She took him down. Noctis ran and placed himself between them.

 

_ Crowe stop! He’s a friend! _

 

She snorted, breathing heavily,  _ A friend? _

 

_ He wasn’t supposed to follow me, _ he gave a glare down to Gladio, who had straightened by this point.

 

_ You should know better than that, Noct.  _

 

Noctis whined softly as another human caught up to the three wolves. Noctis grew defensive, Crowe joined his posture, their growls combining.

 

_ Enough! Noctis that’s enough nonsense! This human is here to take yours back, like I am for you. _

 

Noctis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Crowe’s growl didn’t lessen. It seemed to get stronger.

 

She stepped in front of Noctis,  _ You’re not taking either of them. _

 

Noctis’ heart clenched more, did this mean..?

 

_ What the hell are you going on about? He isn’t yours, he’s my pack. _ Gladio stood to his full height, dwarfing both Crowe and Noctis, but she stood firm.

 

_ Maybe he  _ was,  _ but he’s become my pack now. And this is  _ my  _ land, my territory. You can either play nice or leave. Either way you’ll both be empty handed.  _

 

It was then that Nyx and Luna showed up, both disheveled and out of breath.

 

“What’s going on here?” Luna demanded as Nyx breathed a soft, questioning  _ Libs? _

 

Crowe’s stance didn’t change, she guarded Noctis like he was her pup. Noctis felt antsy.

 

“Let us all take a step back, yes? The tensions are high here, and you two have been on a long journey. I’m sure you’ve all said what you’ve needed to. Take a day. Tomorrow we reconvene together, all cards on the table.” Luna tried to diffuse the situation.

 

“Shes right,” Nyx stepped in, his voice strong, “Libs go back and recoup, this isn’t a talk that can happen like this.”

 

Libertus’ face pulled, anger etching across his features, “Are you serious Nyx? Tomorrow? You’re putting this off? What the hell’s gotten into you?” His voice was more than wolfish in that moment. Noctis wanted to bite him.

 

“I said tomorrow Libs, I said what I had to in that note. You ignored it, now you play by my rules. We’re leaving, you two are staying here. And We. Will. Talk. Tomorrow.” His voice was firm. No one spoke against it. Crowe ushed Noctis away and Luna followed them, casting a glance back to Nyx who stared them down until his message had gone across. After that he followed as well.

  
  


~_~_~_~

  
  


At the cottage Crowe didn’t stop, her anger was through the roof. Noctis worried, considered, then threw caution to the wind as he nudged her, nuzzled her. What a pack is meant to do.

 

She settled slowly. Then Keeva joined the pile and soon most of Crowe’s anger had gone. 

 

“What was all of that?” Luna asked later, when they were all human and inside together.

 

Crowe frowned, “Noctis’ old pack, apparently denied a request and came for him anyways. Wants to take him away. But Lu he’s  _ ours  _ now.” 

 

Luna ran her hand over Crowes head, placing a kiss to her temple, “Does Noctis want to leave?”

 

Noctis shook his head, unconsciously burrowing closer to Nyx’s side. 

 

“Then stay you shall. We won’t let them take you against your will. Either of you, should you so choose,” She looked at Nyx as she said it.

 

He shook his head, “I’m with Noct.”

 

“This...feels more like home than anywhere else has….I...feel settled here.” Noctis  said, voice barely above a whisper.

 

Luna smiled and leaned over to run her fingers through Noctis’ hair.

 

“We’re happy to have you here, dear Noctis.”

  
  


~_~_~_~   
  
“That  _ brat _ , who does he think he is? He can’t just  _ change  _ packs. Can he? No! Of course he can’t what the  _ hell.”  _ Gladio paced, anger coursing through him. Though it felt more like rejection. He called it anger. “I should just go and drag him out by his tail.”

  
  


“Guess you wolves are more like us than I thought with this inter-sectional-pack fighting. Thought y’all would just get along swimmingly.” Libertus was angry too, the sting of rejection was a bitter pill.

 

“Why the hell would you think that? Even normal wolves fight in the wild.” Gladio frowned. Libertus shrugged.

 

They fell silent until the sun rose once more and they walked the path to their friends.

 

They didn’t know where they were going, Gladio didn’t have a scent. But it was calling to them. Summoning them.

 

It took no time at all for them to reach a rock overlooking a river. The four from before were there, though they could only assume the brown wolf was this Crowe. They all sat as humans, Noctis and Nyx between the women. Protective mothers. Gladio knew them well.

 

“So, what’s this about then.”

 

“Noctis and Nyx don’t wish to leave. No. Please let me speak. Your anger is only the force of your pride and a sting of rejection that isn’t true. I will not allow you to take them should they not wish to go. They’ve made it clear to us as well as to you both they wish to be together.” Luna spoke for them, her voice strong and clear.

 

Crowe cut in, “So ya got only a couple options.”   
  
Luna nodded, “You can leave now, return to your homes empty handed. Or, Crowe and I should permit you both to have a section of land, should you wish to stay with your friends. I feel no ill will from either of you. Just a cloud of misinformation and judgement and pain. This call is your own to make and goes out to both of you as individuals. Take as long as you must to decide, but do not think you can come here and claim what has decided to be ours.”

 

The two remain silent, Gladio’s posture falls. He’s knew he couldn’t drag Noctis back. But he didn’t want to leave without him. He was  _ family.  _ Gladio couldn’t give him  _ up _ . But he didn’t think he could  _ stay _ either. He had Iris…

 

“Well i’m not leaving without Nyx.”

 

“Then you aren’t leaving at all. Nyx isn’t going to go with you, sir. Please accept this now.” Luna frowned.

 

Nyx stepped up, carefully setting a hand to her elbow, “Libs, you can’t just force me out of a place I want to be. Friend or family, this is my life and my decision. I’d love for you to be a part of it. But I won’t force you, just as you won’t force me to go with you. You can’t.” 

 

“I….can’t stay,” Gladio said, hesitant, “Iris.” He looked to Noctis. Their eyes were sad.

 

“Bring her,” Crowe cuts them off. They look to her, question in their eyes, “You heard me, I said bring her. If you want to stay but can’t ‘cause of her, bring her and we’ll scope her out. If Luna trusts you two I don’t see why she wouldn’t agree to this Iris as well.”

 

Gladio nods, “A hug then, before I go, Noct?”

 

Noctis nods, a smile breaking over his face, “Of course big guy.” He runs to him and hugs him. Tight. “See you soon though, got it?”

 

Gladio laughs, pats his back, “Soon. I’m...i’m sorry, Noct…”   
  
Noctis shakes his head, “Just be safe and come back.”

 

He nods, and leaves the rock above the river.

 

Libertus stands, still stubborn, his gaze hard on Noctis. Distaste and distrust linger still.

 

“You can’t be thinking of throwing it all away for  _ this.”  _ Noctis refrains from showing teeth.

 

“ _ This _ is Noctis and I  _ did  _ think about it. I  _ decided  _ to do it. Start fresh with someone that makes my heart sing. If you think you can take me away from him, or hurt him. You have another thing coming. I love you Libs, you’re family but so is he, so are they. You can be a part of it as well, but you need to learn your place. Learn we’ve been told lies. That the wolves are as much a part of this planet as we are, that they deserve to live, deserve love and respect. I can teach you, we all can but you have to be willing. Open to change your heart filled with hate.” Nyx steps beside Noctis, taking his hand. Showing they were together wether Libertus liked it or not.

 

The answer is not.

 

He storms away. The same trail Gladio followed. But posture much different. Anger in every line.

 

The four watched him go. None saying a thing.

 

Crowe places a hand to the boy’s shoulders. Gives a squeeze and walks by. Luna does much the same.

 

“Give him time.” She says. Her voice soft, knowing.

 

Nyx trusted her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED IN LITTLE FICLETS! none have a schedule so just keep your eyes peeled and maybe subscribe to the collection/series!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
